


The Perfect Moment

by Romeo_Romeo



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and stuff, Lesbians, Reagan x Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo_Romeo/pseuds/Romeo_Romeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think you’ll ever stop surprising me,” Amy finally spoke, turning to Reagan in order to see the girl’s face. To her surprise, and pleasure, she saw her leaning in closer, only to divert her course and place her lips strategically next to her ear.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a bad thing. Do you?” And with that, Reagan pulled back and was pleased to see Amy’s eyes half closed, and her cheeks a rosy hue.</p><p>“No. That’s not a bad thing at all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing fluff for their first date.
> 
> Again, a thousand pardons for my mistakes.

‘Nice’ has got to be the most vague word in the English dictionary. Seriously, though.

What, exactly, had Reagan meant when she told Amy to ‘dress nice’ for the date? 

‘Twas the hour before Reagan was set to pick her up, but with clothes Amy was having no such luck. She had decent outfits, but suddenly none were up to par for the occasion. Too plain, too plaid, too – doughnut-y? She had an excuse for why each choice would not do, and she was running out of options fast. 

“You know, I still don’t get what made Reagan agree to go on a date with you,” Lauren piped up from the doorway of their shared bathroom, a self-satisfied smirk on her face as she surveyed the damage.

Normally, she’d have a comeback ready to fling at her step-sister/sometimes personal devil, but the anxious blonde was too preoccupied. Amy kept pacing the room, wringing her hands together and muttering to herself.

“What was I thinking? She’s older than me, and way more mature. I can’t do this. What if she realizes that I’m just a joke, and then-" 

Small hands grabbing hers abruptly stopped her rant, and then Lauren had her spun around so they were face to face.

“Hey. Listen,” Lauren spoke carefully and softly. “She said yes, when she could have said no. Okay? That means she saw something in you that she liked and decided to take a chance.” The diminutive girl looked up into Amy’s worried green eyes and reassured her. “Now it’s up to you to prove to her that she was right when she took that leap of faith.”

Surprised by Lauren’s calming pep talk, Amy stayed rooted to the spot and nodded her understanding. Not a moment later, clothes hit her right in the face.

“Wear those. Believe it or not, you do have a great figure, and that outfit will put a new meaning to the word ‘tease.’ Now,” Lauren stepped back and cast a critical eye on her confused step-sister,” let’s do something about your hair.”

 

 

 

At 7:00 P.M. on the dot, the doorbell rang in the Cooper-Raudenfeld household. At 7:00:03, one Amy Raudenfeld launched herself down the stairs, thanking whoever was responsible that her mom and step-dad had chosen this night for their date night.

“Chill, Speedy Gonzalez. You don’t want to look too eager. And don’t fucking touch your hair!” Lauren called out from her perch on the couch, where she was watching reruns of Gossip Girl. 

Amy only rolled her eyes as she removed her hand away from her braid, caught in the act of trying to run a hand through her hair (a nervous habit, mind you). She took a deep breath and opened the door to reveal Reagan in her dark skinnies, red button-up, combat boots, and signature leather jacket. 

“Wow,” the blonde breathed out, but the darker haired girl didn’t register her words, gazing at Amy with wonder as she took in Amy’s tight white skirt, black loose tank top, and heels. 

“You look… amazing,” Reagan finally spoke, adding in an arched eyebrow and a bright smile. The two girls stood in comfortable silence, still admiring each other, when a pointed cough broke the silence.

“Would you guys skip the eye sex and just get on with the date? Pretty sure that was the whole point of dressing up, not to stare at each other in the doorway.”

Reagan chuckled and brought her arm from behind her back, bringing into sight a single, fully bloomed, red rose. “I was going to say it reminded me of you, but you are so much more beautiful,” the older girl confessed softly, averting her eyes.

Amy blushed and took the flower from Reagan, tingles running up her spine as their fingers touched. “Thank you.”

Neither one of them heard Lauren’s exaggerated gagging in the background. 

“Shall we?” Reagan asked as she extended her hand for Amy to take.

 

 

 

“How did you pull this off?” Amy asked, astonished at the sight before her. 

Reagan shrugged nonchalantly next to her. “Turns out not all of the people I cater for are complete douches. I called in a favor, and voila. What were you expecting?” 

“I was expecting the race track or something like that, actually,” Amy confessed sheepishly.

Reagan chuckled at that. “Maybe for a second date.”

The blonde just blushed, standing in the harbor of Lake Travis. Before her was a sizable luxury boat, completely decorated in fairy lights, from the mast to the railings on the deck. A table was set out on the deck, with covered platters already placed.

"I don’t think you’ll ever stop surprising me,” Amy finally spoke, turning to Reagan in order to see the girl’s face. To her surprise, and pleasure, she saw her leaning in closer, only to divert her course and place her lips strategically next to her ear. 

“I don’t think that’s a bad thing. Do you?” And with that, Reagan pulled back and was pleased to see Amy’s eyes half closed, and her cheeks a rosy hue. 

“No. That’s not a bad thing at all.”

 

 

 

Alas, it was 9:00 too soon. They had spent two hours on the water, dining, talking, and dancing as the crew sailed them out into the lake, the lights from the boat twinkling and reflecting on the surface of the water. Amy found out Reagan always showcased a sense of humor, but had a very serious side that came out at times when she was really passionate about something, which Amy could understand and admire in the girl. Reagan found out that Amy was really great at dancing, and she had a mind that was far more mature than most her age, which Reagan found to be refreshing and enjoyable. Neither felt the time go by, but one glance at their watches confirmed the less than pleasant news.

Reagan waited for the boat to dock, and then she offered her hand to help steady Amy as they climbed down the gangplank onto the harbor.

“You know, it was pretty cool to be the one being waited on, instead of the other way around,” the older girl commented on their walk back to her truck.

“Oh, was that all you liked about tonight?” Amy teased her companion, clutching Reagan’s leather jacket tighter around herself.

“Well, the company was _kind of_ interesting,” she responded, which earned her a playful smack on the arm from the blonde.

“Ow! Violent!” Reagan exclaimed, chuckling all the while they walked. “I’m kidding. I totally enjoyed spending time with you. You’re pretty cool, Shrimp Girl.”

Amy blushed. “You’re pretty cool, too.”

 

 

 

When Reagan pulled up in front of her house, Amy reluctantly unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the door, and slid out, only to see Reagan do the same.

“You don’t have to walk me to my door,” Amy said hesitantly, gripping her rose in one hand.

“I’m not ready to say goodbye yet. Besides,” Reagan added with that smirk,” what kind of a douche doesn’t walk their date to the door?”

Amy smiled and reached out for her hand, interlocking their fingers in a bold move. Suddenly, it felt weird that they hadn’t done it sooner, because the grooves of Reagan’s hand curved around Amy’s knuckles in an unexpectedly comfortable way, and Amy’s heart could not stop pumping. Both girls hid a small smile from the other as they walked to Amy’s front door.

“Well, this is it,” Reagan broke the silence after standing in place for a good twenty seconds. 

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Tonight was one of the best moments I've ever had. And I hope you feel the same way, because I’d like to take you out on that second date." 

“Yeah. I’d like that,” Amy replied softly. Reagan smiled and nodded before letting go of her hand, and Amy immediately missed its presence.

“Okay, well. Good night, Amy.”

A few steps after, Reagan felt herself being tugged back. She turned and saw a breathless Amy holding her hand and stepping close.

“I’m not ready to say goodbye yet.”

Reagan bit her lip and closed the rest of the distance.

Butterflies erupted in Amy’s stomach as she felt the soft texture of Reagan’s lips, moving so softly and carefully with hers.

Reagan was only aware of the way Amy made little whimpers with each movement her lips made against the blonde’s.

It was altogether sweet and perfect.

They were too caught up in each other to notice the first drop, then the next, until a light pour started up, and then Reagan and Amy were suddenly kissing in the rain.

“Just so you know,” Reagan said as they broke away to laugh at the fact that their clothes were drenched because they were caught up in the moment, “I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw you at the party.” Raindrops fell from her matted hair and onto her face, and the blonde was suddenly struck with the desire to bury her fingers in the dark-eyed beauty’s once wavy locks, one arm wrapped around Reagan’s neck to anchor her to the girl. 

Amy captured Reagan’s lips in another sweet indulgence. “Well, what kept you?”

The rain flowed on their skin and melded in their kiss, the water mingling with the taste of each other. Reagan smiled against Amy’s mouth. 

“I was waiting for the perfect moment.”


End file.
